Package Holiday
by Emibemii
Summary: Everyone gets a 3 wekk holiday, what will they get upp to
1. Chapter 1

Jess happily typed away at her ADD, all day Lester had treated her as a personal assistant she knew he was a hard shell but soft inside; he was treating her like a personal assistant because he was struggling with things after the day before predator incident. but jess was not angry that he had been treating her as a personal assistant because every time she was called in there his real personal assistant did everything anyway jess just watched and ester thanked them both, at first jess thought this was really pointless but after her second shout in she realised every time she was shouted in her check to make sure she was okay and in as good health as possible by asking sarcastic questions like "hi Lester how are you oh i am fine how are you?" and "still feeling jumpy" Jess smiled and pretended not to notice the concern in his voice knowing it would be better that way.

"JESS!" yelled Lester from his office. Jess bounced up what was the tenth time and walked to Lester's office, this time he actually had something for her to do.

"Get on your black box and ask, Connor, Abby, Matt, Emily and Captain Becker to come to my office please...now...also have you visited the medical wing like you were told to do for a check-up?" asked Lester.

"Yes and i will call them now give me a second" said Jess half running towards the ADD to activate the black boxes so only the team will hear

"Central team report Lester office now i repeat central team report to Lester's office" said Jess.

As the team had finally gotten to Lester office.

"Well the last few weeks and months now the time off you have really had not on call has been medical leaves and since the love bugs got engaged and Emily and matt are stay here for good and Jess saving me yesterday, i have decide to give you all a three week vacation" said Lester.

"Really?" asked Abby all excited.

"What is a vacation?" whispered Emily to Matt.

"A holiday but Lester is being posh and saying vacation" said Matt loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"Ah okay" said Emily.

"Now disperse to your holiday before i change my mind" said Lester shooing them with his hands.

"Three weeks" said Emily.

"Yeah more days i have had off since uni" said Connor.

"I think for the holiday we should go our separate ways because i am taking email to Ireland for a week then go sight-seeing" said Matt

"Yeah and i am taking Abby home to meet the family who think i have been off in the amazon for the past three year studying flesh eating bugs and butterflies" said Connor.

"Okay my brother is coming back from Sandhurst and my other brother has finished his contract with the RAF so i will be spending it down in my family's country house" said Jess.

"Becker what will you be doing?" asked Emily.

"I will probably go see my family as well my friend is also due back from the RAF" said Becker.

As Jess was lifting bags back into her car ready for the three week holiday with her family in the country house she saw a face she had been hoping she would never see again but she looked away and drove south leaving the face behind but not the memories this was going to be a hard holiday thought Jess knowing her brother James who is in the police force and will try and bring up the question so many people had asked but she never answered to afraid and wanting to bury the memory away and never let it come back like all the memories surrounding that face. But that grave of memories had just been dug up.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jess pulled up into her families cottage the weather was glorious her mother came rush out of the cottage and ran across the huge garden to hug her.

"Jelly bean" said her mam hugging her tight.

"Hi mam" said jess as they broke apart. Her brothers came outside as well,

James stood there with his arm around his newly wed wife Emilee's waist smiling; he was a policeman fresh out of the police academy. Jordan and Adam stood side by side smirking like maniacs, Jordan the geography teacher and Adam the medical genius of the family then stood Ben who jess was closets to Jess, Ben who had just finished his contract from the RAF and waiting to be posted somewhere else, he had trained at sandhurst then posted to the RAF and was waiting to be posted somewhere new. Emilee stood next to James smiling at jess. Emilee was an economical column writer for the new papers around Britain and had a blog online. Ben's phone buzzed.

"Hey you remember i told you about a mate i made in Sandhurst who was posted at the home office well he has a work holiday and is spending time with his family in their family cottage down the road. How cool is that" said Ben like a little kid.

"Calm down Ben" said Emilee in a firm voice

"God i have not seen him since i left for the RAF wow we will have to invite his family round at some point and have dinner" said Ben

"Yeah great idea" said their mam.

"Oh Jess remember my brother John well he has gotten married to a woman called Alison so Alison's parents are coming round in a few days' time to have dinner to meet me since we only have each other and the wedding was secret" said Emilee.

"Oh okay" said Jess.

"We could invite your boyfriend and family round" teased Adam to Ben.

"He is not my boyfriend you idiot we are both perfectly straight and i have a girlfriend she is just abroad at the moment" said Ben.

"Yeah we could have a big BBQ" said James.

Jess lay asleep in her bed that night and her bad memories playing through her head like a move as she thrashed around like crazy. She woke up freezing yet she was sweaty and wrapped up like a coconut in her quilt cover.

When jess woke up early in the morning to see Ben sat at the kitchen table.

"Up early Jess" said Ben.

"So are you" said Jess.

"This is a lay in for me remember" said Ben smiling.

"Bad dream?" asked Ben, Jess smiled she as a kid always shared everything and after he received his dear John letter from his old girlfriend they wrote to each instead and Ben's new girlfriend, Ellie and Jess always talked.

"I saw him yesterday while driving here he was outside my flat." said Jess, Ben knew who and his face harden into dark lines aging him by ten years.

"Dont say anything to anyone he did even see or say anything when i walked past" said Jess.

"I wouldn't say anything but if he is there again i will say something" said Ben.

"Thanks i can always trust you" said Jess pouring them both some tea.

"I am going into the village today do you want to come?"

"Yeah if you like are you going to meet you friend" replied Jess to Ben's comment

"No just going to buy food we can't trust dim and dimmer can we and James goes overboard we seem to be the only sane people here" said Ben smiling again now.

As ben and Jess went into the village they walked the three mile walk but either of them thought of it as tiring they talked the whole way about friends and his girlfriend Ellie.

"She seems nice" said Jess.

"She is she comes back in a week's time from Scotland visiting her family in Kilda" said Ben

"So she will be spending time down in the cottage" said Jess.

"Yer but she might...um you will be sharing a room with her sort of" said Ben slightly scared of her reaction.

"God i am not going to kill you i am not that dangerous is she religious" asked Jess.

"No but her parents are so she was brought up that way but she studied evolution and is a science teacher so she does not believe in the whole might god" laughed ben making a grand gesture with his hands.

"Okay if there was an all might god i highly doubt so many bad things would happen to innocent people like us having dim and dimmer play pranks on us" said Jess.

"Meh they are only jealous of our super looks and your youngest" said Ben

"HEY I just turned twenty i am what five years younger than you and ten years younger that James and the dim and dimmer twins have a year gap between each other so I am seven years younger than then we are both the babies of the family's" said Jess.

"Calm down Jess" said Ben.

"I am calm" said Jess laughing.

As Ben paid for the shopping jess waited outside in the sun but it was then when she saw the face she saw the other day his face with an evil smirk on it, jess ran back into the shop pretending to help ben before he hurt himself with his young arms. She did not mention seeing his face and doesn't plan to. But she knew seeing his face again was no good, it never was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jess come to help have you?" asked ben carrying about six bags in each hand.

"Yeah" said Jess grabbing a few in each hand.

"Why you so jumpy?" asked Ben as they started to head out of the shop.

"Oh i am not jumpy just forgot where you went for a second" said Jess as they walked out Jess noticed the face that scared her had gone, she sighed a breath of relief. On the way home Jess started to talk about friends.

"I still live with my two roommates from work they are like my best friends" said Jess.

"What they called again?" asked a casual Ben.

"Abby and Connor" said Jess.

"Ah okay" said Ben.

"They are a couple and newly engaged which means i will be living on my own again when they find a place of their own which will take forever" said Jess.

"And my friend Emily has come back to work with us after moving away to study volcanic stuff in an island somewhere, Matt and her are such an item." said Jess with a little smile that she was trying to hide.

"Cool are they all your friends?" asked Ben.

"No i have a head of security and then with him added they are all my close friend ones i see every day even though only me and Connor work as computer techs" said Jess. Ben smiled knowing while at school it was hard to make friends and in university because she was advanced she was an outcast then she meet him so her life was ruled by him and pretty much all the way through university her studies and him were her life.

"Good at least your making friends" said Ben

"So what about your friend?" asked Jess

"Well he was at Sandhurst with me when we finished at Sandhurst he was posted at this home office thing and me the RAF" said Ben.

"What is his name?" asked Jess.

"Ah well you have to ask him that he doesn't like people knowing his name" said Ben.

"I know someone like that he is head of security where i work and loves his guns," said Jess with a little blush at the look Ben gave her, he was secretly thinking, go Jess finally getting rid of her fears of dating again...hopefully...and he better not be an ass hole.

**It is a good starting chapter but soon turns violent but you will find out more next chapter hope u like it xxx**

"I am going to meet my friend soon so see you guys later" said Ben setting off out in to the garden.

"Now play safe you to and remember not before marriage" said Adam to Ben,

"Ha ha whatever" he replied.

When Jess fell asleep that night she started thrashing around again.

"Please dont" sobbed Jess into the pitch blackness but another blow hit her and she yelped out in pain.

"What did i say about running" said the unknown man's voice.

"Not to run" sobbed Jess.

"Yes well done" said the voice and Jess received another blow to her body and she screamed in pain.

"You will not try and break up with me ever" said the voice again and Jess received a more painful blow. She could see anything through the darkness so she could not defend herself.

"I won't I will stay with you" said Jess sobbing again with pain. before she was pulled up by her hair and pinned against a hard wall brushing her back the man pinned her by her neck and laughed manically before roughly forcing his lips on to jess's she had to kiss back or receive another beating he pulled away and flicked a light on and jess saw his face, the face that had frightened her but saw every single day against her will for two years.

Jess shot up out of her bed and ran her hand threw her hair and out a hand on to her cheek she could practically feel the pain and bruise that used to be there. she heard shuffling as ben just got in. she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but jess knew that because he was back she won't sleep again, not now, not while she was unsafe, jess felt more safe when her and Lester were being hunted the predators in the ARC than what she felt now because she knew. He was back just like the memories.


	4. Chapter 4

Jess was up early again the next morning after only sleep a very little after that nightmare. She once again saw a wide awake at six in the morning she decided she would go to the kitchen where a fully dress ben would sit reading a book or talk to Ellie via video chat. As she walked in the kitchen wearing a pair of sweat shorts and a sweat vest and bunny slipper she saw ben in his grey jogger sweat bottoms and no top.

"Hello" said Jess worried at the fact Ben was not dressed yet since he is usually awake at five.

"Hi morning Jess" said Ben rubbing his head and it all clicked into place.

"Ha your hung over" laughed Jess throwing a shirt out the washing machine at him.

"Shh not so loud" said Ben.

"Aw tickle Ben" whispered Jess going into the cup board and pulling out a glass and two mugs.

"You're lucky i know how to cure a hangover" said Jess pulling paracetamol out the cupboard a pint of orange juice some milk and bottled the kettle. When the kettle boiled she added the orange juice to it and two tea spoons of milk then a spoon of sugar.

"Drink this when taking the tablet then drink the rest of it, it helps trust me" said jess pouring herself a cup of tea

By half past six Ben no longer had a hangover. Jess put some toast in the toaster.

"You were out late last night" said Jess.

"Who are you mam, and when I got back you were sobbing in your sleep." said Ben

"Ben can I ask you something?" asked jess a little bit nervous.

"Sure" said Ben.

"Ever since I have seen him I can't sleep well could you sleep in the spare bed in my room till the nightmares stop?" asked Jess feeling stupid.

"Yeah of course and I will say there is a draft in my room dim and dimmer wont tease you about it" said Ben half hugging his little sister.

"Thanks" said Jess. It was then James and Emilee came bouncing down the stairs.

"Morning" said James to Jess but she could sense some guilt in his voice but she decided not to ask upon it.

"Morning" said Ben.

"Our new 3rd uncle and his wife are coming for tea today and so is your boyfriend" said James laughing at the joke aimed at ben.

"Ha ha very funny" said Ben.

As Jess left to get a shower and changed James shot her a veer guilty look.

"What have you done?" asked Ben teasingly

"Her case has been reopened since there has been another victim saying she won't testify till jess does and tell everyone what he did" said James.

"And when do you plan on telling her this" said Ben a little angry.

"I will wait till people are round so she won't kick off to much" said James.

At three o'clock when people were due round Jess came bouncing down the stairs in a pair of denim mini shorts and a pale green long top and flat slipper shoes her hair was pulled back into a lazy pony tail and she decided she would go and see what Ben was doing. Ben was sat on the floor with his phone in hand.

"Ben give it back now" said Jess. Holding her hand out nicely.

Ben started to get up as the front door opened and closed and voices came flooding from the kitchen to the living room.

"Give me or i will hurt you" said Jess a smile playing on her lips.

"You could not hurt me" said Ben but Jess jumped on to his back as the new extended family entered the room.

"Told you now give me it back" said Jess reaching over his shoulder for her phone.

"Why won't you paint his nails" said Adam.

"Hey i am perfectly capable of looking after myself i can fight you all" said Jess.

"Yeah the scars across your face and arm clearly show how you can defend yourself" said Ben.

"Hey that is a cat scratch" said Jess but it was really a future predator wound. And Jess grabbed her phone and jumped down.

"Jess you a kid that makes you defenceless" said Jordan.

"Yeah you only have to be stung by a bee and your down" said James.

"Jess is perfectly capable of defending herself i trust my life in her hands" said a male voice. Jess spun round to see a dressed down Lester.

"Thanks sir" said Jess gob smacked.

"Sir Jess your 3rd over niece not a strange in the street" said Jess' mam.

"Kim is right we are your family no need to be polite" said a woman who was hold Lester's hand.

"Um yeah how do we explain this to Connor" said Jess.

"Wait you know each other?" asked Ben

"Yeah he is sort of my boss" said Jess being a little bit sarcastic.

"Well we have leave way on the captain we both know his first name so" said Lester, Jess' phone started to ring. _Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello, oh hi Abby... everything is fine" said Jess then let out a sigh. "okay Abby bye" said Jess.

"Ben was that message necessary, I can't believe you did that" said Jess.

"What did he do?" asked Emilee

"Text my roommate i am being chased by a big green dinosaur and she panicked" said Jess. Everyone but Jess and Lester could see why Abby was panicked

"Well as much as i would love to stay and talk i have to go pick up my friend back soon" said Ben.

"Yes go fetch your boyfriend" said Adam.

"He is not my boyfriend so stop saying that poor Ellie will panic" said Ben.

"Jess can i have a word in the kitchen please" said James

"Yeah" said Jess whom had been talking to Alison

Becker and Ben came into the house the house just as Jess and James headed into the kitchen Jess was facing the other way as they walked past so Becker was not seem by Jess.

As they walked into the room.

"Sir what are you doing here?" asked Becker at the sight of Lester.

"Meeting the new in-laws and you?" said Lester

"Meeting up with old friends" said Becker.

Jess then walked into the room.

"I dont want to talk about what happen it was two years ago" said jess not looking up. James stood in the door way closed his eyes at let out the secret he had been holding.

"Jess we re-opened your case" said James from behind her. Jess stood dead and spun round to see James.

"What, why, no i am not… no" said Jess really angry. Tears coming down her cheek

"Jess a woman's truth was attacked and she says she won't testify until you do he says he is looking for you Jess" said James. Hating himself for having to be the one to tell her this

"I have nothing to testify" said Jess almost in fully blown tears. James pulled a brown folder from his bag.

"Really Jess nothing to testify" said James angry now that Jess would deine what he did to her. He pulled a load of photos out of the file.

"Jess look at the photos that was you. YOU and he did that to you" yelled James not caring he was making a scene, Becker and Lester sat there full on gobsmacked.

"I dont want to testify" yelled Jess.

"Look at the photos Jessica LOOK AT THEM" yelled James with so much anger inside of him.

"NO" yelled jess in frustration. As James pulled out more pictures of a battered and bruised Jess her eyes black and blue her lips blue some of her blue torso her entire body injured, some parts broken.

"LOOK JESS LOOK WHAT HE DID TO YOU" yelled James.

"NO I LOOKED EVERY SINGLE DAY FOR THREE YEARS AT WHAT HE DID TO ME EVERY DAY A NEW BRUISE A NEW CUT!" screamed Jess.

"I dont want to testify because every time I ran or hide he would return the favour with a scar and if was not for Ben's surprise trip i would be dead and he seems to be the only one who seems to understand me not wanting to testify" cried Jess before running out of the house.

"Three years she told us, but it was a few months" whispered Jess mam.

"Well done James job well done" said Ben grabbing his and Jess' coat from the rake.

"You done a swell job this time fantastic" said Ben slamming the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

"James did you know it went on for three years?" asked their mother who was pale.

"No she told the force it only went in for three months" said James.

"That means she must have met the bastard in her first year of uni" said milee

"Sick bastard" muttered Adam.

"She never told anyone one what he did to her so dont jump to conclusions" muttered their mam. Not wanting to believe the things he could have done to her.

"The photos scream everything and only ben knows and she hasn't date or even seemed romantically interested in dating since him what does that say" said Jordan.

Jess was sat on the bench half way up the road she had ran as far as she could but was blinded by tears, ben came up to her and wrapped a coat around her.

"Why can't they understand I dont want to testify" said Jess.

"They think it is in your best interest" said Ben

"Yeah but they dont get it, every time I even went to the police or tried to run he always found me always and then I would pay for it and it hurt, the reason I told everyone it only went on for three months was so they didn't think I was little and weak and defenceless then to go up on a stand where you all will be watching and listening to me describe what he did to me is unbearable" said Jess.

"Hey, hey, I know" said Ben hugging his little sister.

"Also don't text stupid things like that to my friends again you forget I can empty your bank in 60 seconds" laughed Jess.

"Ohh yeah race you" said Ben.

They both broke off into a run away from the house

"Wow never seen Jess burst out like that" said Adam.

"Yeah but you pushed her James, getting all angry like that" said their mam.

"Yeah well I was angry at him how he could do that and she still being afraid to testify because of what he did" said James.

"What did this person do?" asked Lester.

"She never told us she has only told Ben, who was on his way back from sandhurst he stopped by Jess university the dorms keeper gave him a key and when he walked in he was hitting her, the pictures show it all but she refused to say anything or testify we all tried to get her to but she refused she told ben everything and he is a good secret keeper and told her it will be a secret he will take to his grave, but she admits to us about the beating only because it was obvious but there is more to it that we dont know but this girl, Ruth, was attacked and she went to the police but never said anything until we mention jess but she also refused to testify till jess does, but she also said that he is looking for jess" said James. Lester had never been so angry he had always thought of jess as a daughter now a 3rd over niece how dare someone do that to her. Becker hand to pinch the side of his hand to stop him from punching something.

They sat there for a while and went off into the own convocations. When they saw the door being kicked open and Ben came in carrying a sleeping Jess in his arms.

"Little help" whispered Ben, James and Becker jumped up opened the door and helped carry jess to her room. And lay her in her bed.

They all stayed that night Lester and his wife stayed in Ben's room, Ben in Jess' room like usual and Becker on the floor in Jess' room on the sofa bed. Everyone else in their own beds.

Becker woke up to a thrashing and a muffled screaming coming from the other side of the room. He looked up and saw Jess thrashing around in her sleep begging. Becker climbed up off the sofa bed and went to Jess. He sat next to Jess and held her still when she jumped up out of her sleep.

"Hey you're okay, your safe" he whispered.

"Yeah your here, your here to save the day" she whispered back

"Yeah Jess" said Becker hugging her.

"Can you stay here with me for a bit Becker please" said Jess.

"Yeah" said Becker, Jess moved over and Becker climbed in next to her wrapped his arms around her, she rested her head against his chest and drifted off into a peaceful dream, Becker soon drifted off too.

When Ben woke up and saw the sight he felt like crying with joy, then he remembered the conversation that Jess had with him on the way to the shop and he knew it was Becker she was on about.

When he was in the kitchen he saw James, Lester and Emilee.

"Why you smiling?" asked Adam.

"I think our little sister is in love" said Ben.

"Who with?" asked Emilee.

"Becker" said Ben

"Finally made his move" muttered Lester.

"Not quiet, what do you mean finally" said Ben

"They are always dancing around each other, he is to obviously head over heels and Jess well she is always red faced" said Lester tipping out of his tea.

"Real this could be fun" said James, Adam and Ben.


	6. Chapter 6

"I think they are coming down so shh" said Emilee.

"Yeah we are so going to let this drop" said Adam his voice dripping with sarcasm.

As jess came in the kitchen Becker not far behind her she went straight to the cutlery draw and got a small pair of sheers and bounced out the door with a simple morning. Becker watched her go bewildered at where she could be going at eight in the morning with a pair of kitchen shears.

"Becker can you give me a hand please" yelled Jess from outside, Becker followed her out and everyone smiling at them, when Becker got outside he saw Jess dangling off a pair of ladders pruning a tree, and dropping peaches into a straw basket bellow. Becker watched Jess moved up the ladders and he knew he would not be able to see her in the same way again not because of her dark past but because of last night, Becker realised that Jess trusted him and he made her bad dreams go away he realised that he loved her.

Jess jumped down from the ladder and saw Becker staring at her.

"What you staring at or are you daydreaming?" asked Jess with a smile, it's now or never thought Becker.

"Jess I dont think I can look at you in the same way" said Becker but the second he said it he knew it was the wrong words.

"Wow" said Jess he face dropping, sadness and disappointment. She turned around to go back to the house but Becker grabbed her wrist.

"Becker just let me go" said Jess.

"No" said Becker.

"Becker you made it clear what you think" said Jess but was pulled towards Becker by her wrist then her lips were crushed by his. She melted into the kiss her hands went limp on his chest.

"I won't look at you in the same way because I like you" said Becker.

"Really?" asked Jess.

"Yes" said Becker. Jess leaned up and pecked Becker on the lips.

Then Jess grabbed Becker's arm and pulled him inside.

Becker looked back at now the whole parker family gathered around the table giving them a frightened look as he past.

"Yep so much fun" said Jordan.

"Dont you dare...Jess hasn't dated anyone since him...so dont" said Jess' mam standing her ground.

"Jess what are you doing?" asked Becker.

"Stay here dont moved" said Jess shutting the bed room door.

Jess opened the door she stood there in a pale blue dress that went just below her knee and a white knitted cardigan with her hair pulled up into a pony tail and for a change flat shoes.

"Jess, you look beautiful" said Becker.

"Do you want to go for a picnic?" asked Jess a little shy and going bright red.

"Yeah of course we can go back to mine and I will get changed and get some food" said Becker.

"Yeah but we will have to wait till after Lester leaves" said Jess.


	7. Chapter 7

Jess and Becker sat on the bank of a river watching as it trickled past. Jess's hand held in the clasp of Becker's.

"Becker does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Jess.

"Yeah guess it does" said Becker, kissing Jess's hairline.

"So that means we share each other's secrets about the past?" asked Jess. Becker knew where she was going with this.

"Only if you want to, and when you're ready to" said Becker.

"I hate to ruin the moment but should I testify I can't get it off my mind" said Jess.

"I dont know the whole story, so I dont know, but if a man lays a finger of harm on a woman she should do everything to make him come to justice, so I would say yes as well" sad Becker.

"Do you want to know everything not just that my family and police force know but what me, Ben, and him know?" asked Jess.

"Only if you are ready and want to tell" said Becker.

"I am ready to tell you" said Jess before kissing him on the lips, closing her eyes, ready to tell Becker something she hid away from for two years


	8. Chapter 8

"Jess are you sure?" asked Becker. Jess looked him in the eyes.

"Positive" said Jess

"I guess it all started when I was at university my fist year, I was advanced did all my GCSE's in year nice my A levels in year 10 and went off to university by the time I was ready to go into year 11, loads of universities said they would take me on oxford, even Cambridge but I wanted to go to a university my family could afford worth my dad being in the army and my mum having cancer, so I went to Kingston university because they offered me a socership. When I was an outcast like school I was the youngest there by three years so I didn't make friends that easily I had a girl in my class she said I should go to a party that was on one night at the local university pub. I agreed thinking I thought I would make friends or even get a boyfriend for the first time. when I was there I sat at the bar and it was then he approached me, I won't say his name because it will make it harder for me ben knows this I want you to we call him, he's okay. He asked if I wanted a drink he got me an orange and we spent the night talking he seemed like a gentleman he opened the door for me on the way out drove men home so didn't have to get a cab. a few days later we met up again in a cafe we talked again I was down because I was struggling with rent money and he picked up on that he said I could go stay with him and his sister at their flat just off campus since he went to the same university. But I learned the day I moved in he never had a sister" said Jess. Becker notice she went white a little while talking but he knew why. She took another deep breath and started again.

"When I moved in it was part of a term brake, he would not let me leave the house I was not that scared of him, I was frightened when I tried to leave the first time he hit me I was confused and he shoved me into his room and beat me, my cries could not be heard because his room was sound proof and if I cried out why his door was open the neighbours thought better than to intervene. I was scared to leave so I never, I spend the day in the room he gave me it contained a bed a computer but he modified it so I could only send emails after he had checked them. So I spent my time reading and stooding maps and stuff and that computer became my world. He never hit me again till he came home drunk with a blonde and hit me he said this was his new girlfriend but I could not leave. Then after that he paid the blonde and hit me some more after that the beatings became a daily thing for me" said Jess, Becker squeezed her hand reassuring her.

"After a while I was back at university but he waited outside of my every class and escorted me everywhere to make sure I never told. I passed my first year with in the half of the university year, the professor was so impressed he booted me up to my final year by the time I was seventeen. He sopped the beating for a while. But he started it again soon afterwords. when I was eighteen I was doing my postgraduate degree a doctorate when he started to try and force me to sleep with him, ever time I refused he would hit me till I was unconscious, after that he started threatening me with knifes and stuff but I was about to finish my PHD degree and ben came up for a visit I never knew about it and I think the new dorms keeper knew something bad was going on so he let ben straight up, he was having one of his moments trying to force me but he had not beaten me for days and he pasted out drunk having a take away he left a full pizza and chip so I had eaten it since it was the most I had eaten, but when we woke up and tried to force me I hit him as hard as I could but I did not do anything he got a knife and stabbed me in the leg" said Jess lifting her dress slightly to show a faint pale scar on her leg. He went to stab me again but ben stopped him he ran away and ben got me to hospital. Thankfully I had pasted my PHD and technically I could be called Doctor Jessica Parker but I dont want to be that. when they finally caught him to get him jailed I need to testify they had pictures of me as you seen yesterday and James was on the force, but I was to scared ben agreed to lie with me saying it only went on for three months and he was sent away to a post worth the RAF, so I moved as far away as possible mum got me counciling and stuff I was back to my normal self because I had hid away from it. Then working with the ARC helped me forget" said Jess. Becker hugged her as she cried.

"Becker I saw him." said Jess.

"What!" said Becker in a weird tone

"I saw him, the day I went shopping with Ben in the village I saw him he jeered at me but I went straight to Ben he does not know but before I came here he was outside my apartment block Ben knows that" said Jess.

"When we get back I will convince Lester, well he will do it anyway since your his niece now to beef up some security at your apartment" said Becker. Jess laughed at that.

"What?" said Becker confused.

"When we first brought Rex home he was in the kitchen one night and he knocked something over Abby was visiting Jack so it was the two of us and Connor was in front of me with a wooden spoon seeing if there was an intruder and he screamed when he saw Rex" said Jess, Becker sniggered at that as well.

"How do you think Connor and matt will take it when I tell them thanks to my sister-in-laws sibling marring Lester kid we are now related" said Jess.

"Hmm let me be there when you tell them plz" said Becker.

"When do you think we should tell them we are dating?" asked Becker.

"Hmm well there are bets going around the ARC matt bet Connor £20 that we would be dating by the end of next month" said Jess

"Soon then" smiled Becker.

"It is like a package holiday, family, all-inclusive mam cooking no rent, drama story with the case re-opening, and a summer romance" said Jess.

"Yup all package holiday" said Becker before kissing Jess on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Jess and Becker walked back to Jess' family cottage their arms around each other.

"So tell us about this friend and employee of yours we need to know if we should watch them" said James.

"Well Becker is over-protective and one of the best employees I have, he blames himself if anyone in the whole build stubs a toe he is head of security and has saved Jess life once already" said Lester.

"Saved her life when?" demanded Kim Jess' mother.

"We were doing a routine lock down like usual but someone hacked into the system and permitted locked us down so we could not get out till Connor or jess re-hacked the system" said Lester making it up as he went along

"But one of the lap techs were studying a rare beetle, and apparently it bites because the tech that was studying it was the same one who hacked the system and the beetle bit jess while on lock down, she went in too anaphylaxis shock, she had her epipen in her car which was out of the lock down area and breaking lock down is very hard because it is a well classified government building and sometimes breaking lockdown can result in death for the breakie but Becker risked his life to save Jess' " said Lester most of what he said was true apart from the weeks.

"Wow so he has liked her before now then" said Jordan.

"Heavens yes they have both been rather fiercely in love with each other for a while just never admitted it to each other" said Lester.

"So how long you here for?" asked Becker.

"Well I am at my mum cottage for a week and two days then I will go back to London and back to my apartment I hope Connor and his wooden spoon are back because dont want to be there alone" said Jess.

"Well if they aren't I will stay on your couch" said Becker.

"NO! Don't be so silly we shared a bed last night we are both grownups if they are not back I am sure my double bed is big enough for the both of us" said Jess.

"Are you sure?" asked Becker Jess nodded with a kiss.

"Hi guys your back" said James.

"Yeah we are" said jess a little coldly towards him.

"Parker, Becker sorry to say this but the three week holiday I said has been cut short to two because well Becker remember team alpha's leader John, he is um like Cutter" said Lester trying to hide the truth.

"Ah okay" Said Becker a little sad.

"Jess I have been given my post" said Ben bouncing in the room.

"We are you?" asked Becker.

"Well it says it is a government out let called the ARC, does not say much more than that" said Ben. Both Lester, Becker and Jess had to plaster smiles on to his face.

"Sound like fun, do you know what you will be doing there?" asked Adam.

"No" said Ben.

"Well for all you know it might be chasing dinosaurs" said Jess half-heartedly.

"Jess let that text drop" said Ben.

"What text?" whispered Becker.

"He sent Abby a text saying I was being chased by a big green dinosaur, she panicked and phoned me" said Jess.

"Why would she panic?" said Ben.

"Oh you will find out sooner or late because you will meet her" said Lester.

"Well I have to go and get back to the work" said Lester. As they all said their goodbyes.

That night they were all sat outside drinks wine and laughing.

"James I have decided I will testify" said Jess.

"Really?" asked James.

"Yes...but mam cannot be there when I take the stand you have to make an excuse to get her out" said Jess.

"I will" said James hugging his little sister tight.


	10. Chapter 10

Jess and Becker walked back to Jess' family cottage their arms around each other.

"So tell us about this friend and employee of yours we need to know if we should watch them" said James.

"Well Becker is over-protective and one of the best employees I have, he blames himself if anyone in the whole build stubs a toe he is head of security and has saved Jess life once already" said Lester.

"Saved her life when?" demanded Kim Jess' mother.

"We were doing a routine lock down like usual but someone hacked into the system and permitted locked us down so we could not get out till Connor or jess re-hacked the system" said Lester making it up as he went along

"But one of the lap techs were studying a rare beetle, and apparently it bites because the tech that was studying it was the same one who hacked the system and the beetle bit jess while on lock down, she went in too anaphylaxis shock, she had her epipen in her car which was out of the lock down area and breaking lock down is very hard because it is a well classified government building and sometimes breaking lockdown can result in death for the breakie but Becker risked his life to save Jess' " said Lester most of what he said was true apart from the weeks.

"Wow so he has liked her before now then" said Jordan.

"Heavens yes they have both been rather fiercely in love with each other for a while just never admitted it to each other" said Lester.

"So how long you here for?" asked Becker.

"Well I am at my mum cottage for a week and two days then I will go back to London and back to my apartment I hope Connor and his wooden spoon are back because dont want to be there alone" said Jess.

"Well if they aren't I will stay on your couch" said Becker.

"NO! Don't be so silly we shared a bed last night we are both grownups if they are not back I am sure my double bed is big enough for the both of us" said Jess.

"Are you sure?" asked Becker Jess nodded with a kiss.

"Hi guys your back" said James.

"Yeah we are" said jess a little coldly towards him.

"Parker, Becker sorry to say this but the three week holiday I said has been cut short to two because well Becker remember team alpha's leader John, he is um like Cutter" said Lester trying to hide the truth.

"Ah okay" Said Becker a little sad.

"Jess I have been given my post" said Ben bouncing in the room.

"We are you?" asked Becker.

"Well it says it is a government out let called the ARC, does not say much more than that" said Ben. Both Lester, Becker and Jess had to plaster smiles on to his face.

"Sound like fun, do you know what you will be doing there?" asked Adam.

"No" said Ben.

"Well for all you know it might be chasing dinosaurs" said Jess half-heartedly.

"Jess let that text drop" said Ben.

"What text?" whispered Becker.

"He sent Abby a text saying I was being chased by a big green dinosaur, she panicked and phoned me" said Jess.

"Why would she panic?" said Ben.

"Oh you will find out sooner or late because you will meet her" said Lester.

"Well I have to go and get back to the work" said Lester. As they all said their goodbyes.

That night they were all sat outside drinks wine and laughing.

"James I have decided I will testify" said Jess.

"Really?" asked James.

"Yes...but mam cannot be there when I take the stand you have to make an excuse to get her out" said Jess.

"I will" said James hugging his little sister tight.


	11. Chapter 11

"Becker up right to your left" said Jess over the comm.

"Matt, Connor take the door to your left and you should meet up with Becker" said Jess.

"Jess, we can confirm that we can see the anomaly" said Emily.

"Is there an incursion?" asked Matt.

"No we are locking it now" said Abby.

"Good we dont need any dead or injured people" said Lester.

"Sir can I help you?" asked Jess.

"Yes you need to show the recruits to the bracelets" said Lester.

"Busy" said Jess.

"Afterwards" said Lester.

"Also does temple know about us?" asked Lester

"Well since the comms are on I think he know now" said Jess.

"Know about what?" asked Connor in a voice everyone recognised as I won't give up till I have an answer.

"We have the anomaly locked my soldiers are watching it till it closes" said Becker.

"Okay" said jess.

"Know what I wanna know" said Connor. Both Lester and Jess sighed.

"I am Jess' second uncle since her sister in law married my kid happy" said Lester.

"I was not planning to tell him" said Jess in a kiss.

"Jess can you go down to the parking lot and meet us" asked Matt.

"Sure" said Jess getting up.

"Jessica wait" said Lester she turned to glare for calling her Jessica, he handed her an EMD.

"I am going to the car park not the anomaly site" said Jess.

"Yeah but after the future predator thing" said Lester.

"Guys where are you?" asked Jess

"We will be a minute jess" said Abby.

"Good I am getting...ah" said Jess. Someone from behind grabbed her.

"Jess...Jess...Jess answer" said Becker.

"Jess please answer" said Emily.

"Lester we have lost Jess" said, Matt.

"Well well well, long time no see" said the voice.

"Get off of me" said Jess struggling and his arm round her neck keep her put. It was then an anomaly opened.

"You really want to get off me" said Jess.

"What the hell is that?" asked the man. Then something started to come out of it.

"Guys there is an anomaly down in the car park where Jess is" said Lester over the comms.

"Jess" they all whispered.

"She has an EMD" said Lester.

"Her black box says she is in one place and not moving" said Lester.

As they pulled into the car park they heard a scream of fear a female scream.

They all jumped out of the car and race toward the stream. They found Jess underneath one of the trucks.

"Jess what happened?" asked Becker pulling her into a hug

"Predator dragged him threw then it closed" said Jess.

"Drag who threw?" asked Matt.

"Him" said Jess shuddering slightly.

"Jess! Did he hurt you?" asked Becker.

"No I kicked him before he could hit me" said Jess.

"I am lost" said Connor.

"I think you will want to stay that way" said Becker.

The end


End file.
